The greatest show on Earth
by SNevaeh
Summary: post-Boo, Bra/Goten. Bra is fed up with her job in the CC and tries to find distraction with various people. Goten seemed the right choice, being so similar to her. Until their arrangement gets too serious for them both.
1. Chapter 1

**The greatest show on Earth**

**AN: **This story… okay, I wanted to write a PWP about fisting, cause I recently complained how that is way too rare in FFs. I had an initial idea, but as it always happens, that idea got a life on its own and now I have a short story that is a bit more than just a PWP. It´s a little, weird love story. Alright, characters of the day are Bra and Goten. Yes, they are the only ones I could imagine doing stuff like that, that´s why. Bra is ~26 here, Goten is ~39. Age is important, folks, cause I want them both to be consenting adults. No one is forced to do stuff against their will here, I don´t write non-con, just so we´re clear.

**Warnings** this time: Oral, vaginal, pegging and fisting, of course. NO non-con. And Bra will be in charge, in case you dislike dominant women.

I was having fun writing it, I hope you are having fun reading it;)

* * *

I don't wanna be in this house no more  
Gotta get out, they're boring the hell out of me  
I don't wanna be in this house no more  
I gotta get out of here before it kills me  
It's gonna kill me, so come on

Let's go, fall in love  
It's the greatest show on Earth  
It's the greatest show on Earth

_The greatest show on Earth – The Feeling_

* * *

**Part 1**

It was a huge dick, barely even fitting into his throat anymore. Which made it just more impressing, seeing it going in, forming a huge bulge on Goten´s throat, who had his head dangling from the side of the bed, saliva dripping over his face, all red, flushed, excited, gripping the bed sheets…

She didn´t care much about that guy they invited to join them, it was a spontaneous idea, Goten wasn´t thrilled about it, she was it even more. She hadn´t touched herself yet, only started to slowly pull down her underwear, already wet and sticky, she liked the feel of it. That´s probably why he complied in the end, doing her a favour, it´s not as if he wouldn´t enjoy it at all.

He tried to suck in some air while the pace of the dick moving in his throat got faster. Maybe he wasn´t enjoying it so much after all.

With a small sigh, Bra let her fingers slip between her already swollen and slick lips, aroused enough to feel a tremor through her thighs by the simple touch. Goten shouldn´t complain, this was worth it all!

She didn´t need much to reach her climax, but she lengthened it out, made herself suffer a bit when she noticed the dick was about to come. She was a bit disappointed when he pulled it out in the last second, coming all over Goten´s face. It was so pretty seeing it convulse inside the throat, hearing the soft gagging noises coming from the air-deprived Goten, but there was no help. She moaned softly when the orgasm rushed through her system. In the end, it felt good either way.

She leaned back in her chair, watching as the dick put his clothes on, becoming some guy again, blabbering something and leaving. Goten was breathing hard, while he slowly reached his hand up to his face, trying to get rid of the sperm and the saliva that were currently dripping into his eyes. What a beautiful sight.

"This is disgusting."

Bras half closed lids widened a bit. Did he have to talk now? Didn´t he want to savour this moment in all its…

"Stop dreaming and hand me a tissue, will ya? I can´t open my eyes!"

He had to ruin it. She sighed, loudly, before she got up, pulling her panties up. "Goten, you ruined it, can´t you just take a while to be happy and amazed?" She held the tissue over his head before she shrugged and started wiping it. "I mean, it´s not often I get to see cum on your face."

He got up abruptly and ripped the tissue out of her hand. "_Maybe_ if I had been the one masturbating while you were the one getting your throat invaded, I would understand you."

He looked seriously upset. Whatever. "My throat is not for fucking. Come on, work is sooo boring, I need something to cheer me up, and you like it, right? You like fucking me? Come on, I´ll even offer you my ass today! Goten, let´s order some food from the room service, I´ll pay!"

She waited a few seconds till he came out of the bathroom. "Of course you pay. And I´m going home now, I still have to finish that chapter today."

Oh. Oh now that´s how he wants to play it. "I thought you like guys as well?"

He put his shirt on, taking a deep breath. "This was your idea. YOUR. IDEA."

She frowned but didn´t say anything else when they walked to the elevator. It was a shame, really, she was 26, leading the marketing department of the biggest fucking company on the planet and she still had to go to a hotel to fuck! And sneak home like some disobedient teenager. Goten didn´t even so much as wave goodbye while she went to the reception to pay.

"Already leaving?"

She looked up, it was the dick. Oh right, he had a break and used it for a little fuck.

"Yes. Work is waiting, life is hard, blabla. Is the bar still open?"

"Of course."

Of course was good. She needed a drink. Or two.

One glass of wine later she already felt a bit light headed and relaxed. Goten didn´t understand. She needed him. He was the only one for her, he was the only one who could do what he did, the only one with whom she didn´t have to hold back! Her job was boring, she was still annoyed that her mother had decided she would be good in the marketing sector cause they looked so alike, but that wasn´t what she wanted to do! She was born to do greatness, financial greatness. And with that much financial greatness, they could finally start to develop space trade! But no one wanted to listen to her visions!

… and venting wasn´t very helpful with humans. She wanted to be violent, but not fighting, she never got into fighting quite like the rest of the Saiyan bunch, well, most of them, and angry sex was out of the question with humans. Even the most kinky sex turned out to be highly vanilla for her.

Goten understood it at first. It´s not as if he was any different than her, it´s not as if he didn´t crave for some action in bed, it´s not as if it had been hard convincing him that she no longer was 'my best friend´s little sister', it´s not as if there is much she didn´t want to do in bed, it´s not as if he didn´t enjoy what she did with him!

She bit her lip. Maybe it wasn´t like that. They were the only ones, there was no one else like them, and maybe they just arranged with what they got.

Her fingers played with the glass a little, before she drank it all at once and went home. Like a fucking teenager.

* * *

Goten dropped his shoes near the entrance and walked slowly upstairs to his room. Sometimes he regretted not moving out of his parent´s house, although he liked having his family nearby, not having to care about anything and living rent-free… still. He was way too old for this kind of behaviour! Even Pan had moved out already and her brother was thinking about it, too!

He sat down on his desk, looking at his laptop. That was a problem for another day. It wasn´t going well. No matter what he did, his writing didn´t improve, he had the feeling his career would soon end and then everyone would´ve been right, 'learn something decent, Goten' 'being a writer is not a job!' 'even Trunks has a family!' They didn´t understand. It was all he got! If it didn´t work out, there wouldn´t be a backup plan. And then there was Bra… she wasn´t helping at all.

It had been weird at first but he was genuinely happy about their agreement. Till now. He didn´t mind her bossing him around, he didn´t mind letting her hit him, he didn´t mind violent sex, he didn´t mind trying everything she set her mind on, but recently she was just way too eager to pick up random strangers to fuck with him so she could look! It was exciting the first few times, but if he was honest, Bra telling him what to do was fine, someone else acting as if he was some blow-up doll wasn´t! And then that asshole receptionist jizzed all over his face!

Goten grimaced, the memory of the icky incident came back vividly. He liked to fuck guys, but not like that. And she didn´t even want to listen. He took a deep breath. And another one. Then he opened his laptop, starting to revise his latest writing. He would talk with Bra, but right now, he had bigger problems.

* * *

Bra watched the blond head moving slightly between her legs, it was so easy to imagine… she moved her hands near him, cupping his head on both sides. If she would just press, just a bit, he would explode. She wouldn´t even need to use much force, just a light squeeze and he would bleed out on her cunt.

She removed her hands. Did she even ask for his name? She tended to forget it, he was probably drunk anyway, the way he clumsily moved his tongue over her clit and tried to suck without vomiting. She leaned back, this could take a while. Goten hadn´t answered his phone for a few days now. She thought about texting him, but she felt like his jealous girlfriend and that was unacceptable. Maybe she had been a bit too demanding of him lately. She would try to be nicer next time.

"Ah! You little fuck!"

He had bit her! Probably unintended, but who was she to be forgiving if she gave some stupid drunk teenager the chance to lick her! In her intention, she shoved him lightly away, but she still managed to make him crash into a chair. He was still looking fine, so she didn´t bother.

This wasn´t working. She had to call Goten again. It took ten rings and a confused blonde leaving to make him finally answer his fucking phone!

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Take your fucking calls!"

She could be nice after that. Seriously, as if she was a secretary! There was some soft scrambling noise, whatever he was doing, he took his sweet time.

"Guess what, I didn´t want to talk to you."

"I don´t care. I was just bitten and need a fuck. I´m at the…"

"Whatever, I´m sure there are other guys around that could fill in."

She paused for a moment. He wasn´t coming? He wasn´t… he…

"What?"

"Listen, I am really busy with my writing, Trunks lets me stay in his beach house for the next couple months and I won´t leave here till my new book is finished. You got me?"

She couldn´t answer. That was… unexpected.

"Bra?"

"Fuck yourself. FUCK. YOUR. SELF."

"Oh right, and I don´t want to see you. Before I say so."

She could almost see him grinning. Who did he think he was, giving her orders!

"You will beg for me to come to you, but I won´t. I WON`T. Continue your miserable existence writing crap you piece of shit!"

She hung up before he could say something else. Her hand was shaking. That must be what her father feels like when he goes to his training room, put it on maximum and doesn´t leave for hours. But that´s not what she would do. She could control herself. She was better than this.

Four days later, Bra was sitting in her brother´s living room, looking intently at her sister-in-law. She was pregnant again, Bra could hardly believe it, and where the fuck was Trunks?

"Where is he?"

"At work. Why aren´t you at work, Bra?"

She looked across the room, noticed her two year old niece manhandling some toy. Good girl.

"Because my work is the most boring, most overrated job on Earth and no one needs my superior brain there. I need to talk to him."

Anu raised one of her auburn brows. Sometimes Bra could understand why her brother married her. Well, no, fucked her, that's more like it.

"You can talk to me or wait till he comes home this evening. I don´t care."

"What´s it gonna be, another girl?"

"A boy. Bra, what do you want?"

"Well, his three sisters gonna be happy 'bout that." She paused, took a cookie of the table and ate it, staring intently at the plate. This couldn´t be, the only person to be trusted…

"Alright, listen Anu, I´ve done something bad and I need advice."

Anu scoffed, but waited for her to continue.

"There is someone I´m seeing."

"Oh really? I thought you were more the type for… open relationships."

Bra put on her best frown. This wasn´t going to be easy. "What can I say, I´m seeing someone anyway. And I did something and now he doesn´t want to see me."

"Forever?"

"No, for some time. But I don´t want to wait."

Anu seemed to be deep in thought, caressing her swollen stomach with her hand absentmindedly.

"Can you give me a more specific description of what you did?"

"No." This was nothing to discuss with the family. Under NO circumstance. They wouldn´t understand.

"Is he older than you?"

"A few years. Does this have anything to do with my problem?"

Anu stopped the stroking and looked her intensely in the eyes. It was almost arousing.

"Listen Bra, you may think you´re the smartest and greatest person under the sun, but in reality you´re still a twenty something not knowing what you want to do with your life, don´t interrupt me, and it looks like this person wants you to take some time and maybe think about your mistakes."

Bra closed her eyes. Wow. What an insight. As if she hadn´t thought of that yet.

"I know. But what should I DO?"

Anu got up, walking over to her youngest daughter.

"You´re always such an aggressive and self-centered bitch, Bra, it wouldn´t hurt you to be nice for once. Obviously, the mysterious stranger is worth it, if you spend so much of your precious brain thinking about him."

Bra gritted her teeth. She couldn´t. Her brother loved her. Someday, Anu would rot in hell. Till then, she had to keep calm. Keep calm and leave.

* * *

Goten could hardly believe it. It had been four months, four months in which he had visited his family regularly, in which he had talked to Trunks daily, even to Anu, even to their cute little girls, but not with Bra. He had talked with Pan even, wanted to stay at the beach house, too, to study. Study his ass, she wanted a holiday location, but this house was now his!

Well, four months were enough not only to get a decent tan but also to finish his newest novel. It wasn´t very good, but it should suffice to keep him around long enough to write a masterpiece next. Maybe he should stop writing crime novels, somehow he just couldn´t think of something interesting, but other genres were so unpopular.

Bra hadn´t called. She hadn´t come over. He had expected her to come to the house, maybe beg a little, at least apologize, but nothing. Trunks didn´t mention the sudden death of his sister, so something was up. Something was definitely up. And he was even surer the second he walked into Trunks' gigantic living room and saw Bra sitting there, next to her oldest niece. Looking him straight in the eyes. Bitch.

"Congratulations, Son Goten! I already bought a copy, I´m so excited to read it! I read some very good reviews already."

Anu got an irritated look for that. Was she serious? Probably only polite, if she could just stop grinning like that!

"I think you should finally start your own series, the lady detective from your new novel would be great for a few more books, don´t you think? The lawyer would make a great love interest for her!"

He hardly listened to the polite babbling, maybe she actually liked it, he was too mesmerized by Bra. She had done something. Her hair looked different, maybe she wore less make-up, or more? He couldn´t put the finger on it. Stupid bitch!

"You were such a great help babysitting during our holiday, I have to thank you again! You are so good with children, Son Goten, when you´ve got some of your own you will be a great dad!"

He finally could move his eyes from Bra, who was sitting completely still during their whole conversation. Well, monologue. Was Anu hinting at something? He was about to ask when she pulled her tits out and started breastfeeding her newest family member. That was too private to look.

"What are you doing here?"

Bras eyes widened for a second. She did react, ha!

"This is my family. Do I need to justify why I want to visit them, _Son Goten?_"

His eyes narrowed, but before he could utter something nasty, Trunks entered the room with his parents. Oh great. Vegeta in the room when he wanted to make his stupid fucking daughter talk about her promiscuity, that sure would work! Couldn´t be helped, he had to wait till later. Bra just grinned at him and started talking with her niece about math. Whatever.

* * *

She wanted him to suffer. To see what he wouldn´t get. She wouldn´t budge! She had the perfect plan, HE would apologize to her, maybe she was mean, but HE acted like a complete asshole!

And then he entered the room and she instantly felt her pussy getting wet. This wasn´t going well. He kept his eyes on her, the whole time, while Anu blabbered some shit, she didn´t even listen, if Anu hadn´t been there she would have fucked him right there on the table, ripped his pants off with her teeth, maybe even given him a blowjob, a little one, a sweet one, and then… then…

"Bra."

She looked up. Her father set his intense gaze on her. He couldn´t read minds, but he knew! Of course he knew, he smelled it. Instantly, she felt her face getting hot. Great, not enough that her revenge wasn't as sweet as she thought it would be, now her father caught her daydreaming. Time to leave, she had already wasted enough of the evening talking about schoolwork with her little niece, just… just leave.

"Where are you going?"

Oh god, he couldn´t shut up, the only person who always made her feel bad. "I still got some leftover work at the office, daddy. And I´m not needed here anyway, right? Have fun."

She didn´t care if she disappointed her mum, she was disappointed anyway, she didn´t care if her brother would be pissed, but she couldn´t live with her daddy knowing what she did. With whom. Better she left quickly, revenge wasn´t as important. Unfortunately, she actually had to go to the office now, he could feel ki, he shouldn´t think she was a liar.

There was actually some leftover work. It was so boring, she simply didn´t want to do it, but since she was already here… she kicked off her shoes and got comfortable. Might as well get it over with.

About two hours later someone knocked on her window. Goten. What a great idea that was, flying around in the middle of the city! Reluctantly, she got up to open it.

"What are you doing here?"

Bra looked flabbergasted. They hadn´t talked for four months in private and THAT was the first thing he said?

"Excuse me? I´m working."

"Yeah but why?" He looked across the room, as if he was expecting to see something unusual.

"Cause I told my dad I would do it? You do realize he can sense Ki?"

Goten stared at her for a few seconds. "If he was really such a stalker, you´d realize he already knows we are fucking."

Bra felt her face getting hot in an instant. That was embarrassing beyond belief and definitely not what she wanted their meeting to be like!

"I… I had to do that sometime anyway, so why not now." She looked away from him, feeling her heart race, was she actually nervous? She had to force herself to look back at Goten.

"Anyway, you know we haven´t talked lately and I just wanted to inform you that I´m not longer interested in seeing you fuck other dudes. It´s getting old and I think we should move on."

There was no response, just this fucking grinning, who did he think he was!

"Is that actually an apology? From you?"

"That is no apology. I have nothing to apologize for. I´m not apologizing." That sounded pathetic even to herself. She could only kill herself now to escape this situation.

"Oooh, right. Of course not. But I like how we came to the same conclusion at the same time." He put his hands in his pockets, leaning his head to the side. "My celibacy period is over now, so how about a fuck?"

Just like that? She had imagined how this would go and no scenario resolved itself that easy, but who was she to complain. Even better. And maybe she could make it up, this whole fucking scene…

"Yeah, sure, why not. I´m almost finished anyway, I can use a break."

Goten got nearer, leaning her against the desk, she could feel his body press against her, it was the most incredible feeling, how she had missed it, that fucking bastard, letting her wait so long, she should just push him away and let him deal with his boner alone, but she couldn´t, she just couldn´t, and then he grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg up, there was no way she could refuse now.

"I love those tights, they make your feet look incredibly sexy."

Did he even appreciate how easy it was to lift her leg up to his face? Of course she knew how irresistible black tights are, that´s why she put them on in the first place. She rubbed her foot against his cheek, making him bite it.

"Hey, stop that, you´ll rip them!" She drew her foot away again. Way to ruin the mood.

"It´s not as if you couldn´t buy new ones."

Bra rolled her eyes. Whatever. "Okay, listen, I have a surprise for you. So… just turn around."

Goten got a doubtful look on his face, but he complied. When he leaned with his back against the desk, she started fumbling on his trousers. She was really excited, seeing his cock made her even more excited, this would be great!

"Bra, what are you doing?"

"Sucking your cock, apparently. Why?"

Goten was speechless. What a sight.

"You… you never did that."

"I know. I don´t suck dick, but I changed my mind, so lean back and enjoy. I´ve got a very pretty mouth, you know?"

He seemed convinced. She took another deep breath, stroked his dick a bit, it was pretty big, she really liked it, normally, and he got all this thick, black hair around it, she loved the trail it took down from his stomach, she just wasn´t sure if she liked it now. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable on her nose? No way around it now. A few strokes later she hesitantly took it in her mouth, it was really big, she felt like she would choke on it already and it was only the tip!

She moved away, stroked a bit more, second round! This time, she started licking it, the whole length, on all sides, he wasn´t really hard, maybe she wasn´t enthusiastic enough! This time she tried to deepthroat it, how hard could it be! A lot of gagging and chocking later, she gave up. Saliva was dripping down her chin, that surely didn´t look to great, but she couldn´t care. When she looked up, Goten had a mildly amused look on his face. Asshole!

"Bra… did you even suck a cock before?"

What´s that question? She gave it her all! She spat out the remaining saliva, cleared her throat and got comfortable on her knees.

"No, I haven´t, but how hard can it be."

"Of course, you can do everything, I know." He paused for a second, his dick wasn´t even hard. What an insult. "That kinda sucked. But hey, you can´t be perfect at everything!"

Bra pouted. Like, really? Did he just…? "Fuck yourself. If you don´t appreciate it, I can´t help you."

A heartily laugh made her look up again. "Come on now, don´t be mad. I´m sure my cock tastes nice in your mouth." He grabbed her by her arms, pulling her up to kiss her and what a kiss it was. She felt mad at herself for enjoying it so much. The way he grabbed her ass to lift her up from the floor, the way his hair felt under her fingers, she regretted her need for air.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too. I never wanted to fuck you again."

"You're welcome. Sit down."

It took a lot of fumbling, there was too much stuff lying around on the desk, they even ripped the tights, it didn´t matter the moment she finally got him inside again. It was the best. She didn´t waste her time moving slowly, she got right at it, loving the look on Goten´s face, a bit flushed, just his stupid shirt still on!

"Get it off!" She tried to rip it, but he held her wrist.

"Gotta get home, you´re lying on me and… and…"

She felt it, too, fuck the shirt, she just leaned down, Goten was pushing up her skirt more, it was just too much!

They came right about the same time, it was kind of embarrassing, they´d been too horny to last longer than a couple minutes. Bra tried to catch her breath when she felt Goten slipping out of her. Right, they forgot a condom…

"Hey, Goten, you came in me."

He smirked, she felt his hands massaging her ass. "Sorry. Heat of the moment."

Bra just shrugged. It was unlikely she got pregnant, so might make the best of it. Moving herself into a sitting position, she managed to get her fingers inside her pussy, the sperm immediately started to flow on her hand, it was quite much.

"You wanna know how you taste like?" He didn´t say a word, his black eyes were just looking intently at her and he willingly opened his mouth when she brought her hand up, licking on her fingers, looking at it was even better than feeling it. Maybe Anu was right, no one she met before had been that willing to do everything she wanted and no one had looked just as good as Goten did. She should stay nice. She didn´t resist when he slowly moved her hand away and leaned in for a kiss, although she thought it was a bit icky, but his kisses! Almost as good as when he licked her.

"How about a second round on the sofa?"

"How about undressing?" Finally. Please. Bra loved to feel his hair under her, over her, wherever, she assumed it was her Saiyan side, they were all so hairy, but they hadn´t met for four month, she needed it! They were a bit hasty, Goten lost a button on his trousers and she ripped her skirt, but she could live with it, she just wanted to get on the couch, turn off the fucking light and get a bone shattering fuck. She even got on her knees, a rare occasion, but it felt better that way, deeper. And Goten´s hands on her back, sometimes it was just worth it. It was so worth it.

* * *

It was a pleasant surprise to see the position Bra was in after he turned off the light. She hardly ever did that, but who was he to complain. The sight of her round butt and her smooth back was something he had to enjoy as long as he had the opportunity. He slowly moved his hand from her butt over the small of her back, making her thighs shiver in anticipation, she was so wet, her hair was glistening in the diffuse street lights that shone through the window, he didn´t want to disturb it. That was one reason he used to prefer fucking guys before they got their arrangement, most women tended to shave their pussy, he didn't like it, it was much prettier that way.

He stopped his hand over her tailspot, caressing it, making her wince. If anything would ever indicate how differently they grew up, it was this. There was only a slight bulge where her tail used to be, somehow they had pulled the skin over the top, making it look almost human. No traces of fur, no stump, it was a pity. They didn´t grow back.

"You gonna put it in today or what?"

He chuckled, following her order. They both finished rather quickly in the first round, like fucking teenagers, so he started slower, going in as deep as he could. Of course he did have sex during their four month abstinence, just like she had for sure, but it wasn´t the same. They had spoilt themselves, humans just didn´t suffice anymore. He heard a low rumble from Bra, a noise she only made when she was perfectly content. No human could do that, a pity, it kept vibrating in his chest, making his heart flutter. He increased his speed a bit, holding onto her hips. After a few thrusts, Bra got up, leaning against his chest, rubbing against him.

They hardly ever had slow sex, so Goten enjoyed it. He enjoyed the view he had over her body, he enjoyed the access to every part of her, her heavy breasts that were moving slowly with every thrust, her clit, the dim light that shone in waves over her long, blue hair. How she looked at him, fiercely, commanding, she knew he would do everything she wanted.

It took some time till they both reached their orgasm, slower and more intensely than before. The lights were still flickering occasionally over their bodies when they both lay down on the couch, not yet wanting to get up and leave. Bra played lightly with his chest hair, her red nails looked like wounds, it was a mesmerizing sight.

"You know, Goten, I thought about us. Our disagreement… was rather unpleasant. So I´d like to propose something."

She looked up, he felt her head move on his chest, but he didn´t want to change position to look into her eyes. It was too comfortable.

"What?"

She exhaled, obviously she had a speech prepared. "To make sure it doesn´t happen again, we probably should talk about the stuff I want to try. In case you´re uncomfortable with some of it."

He grinned, seeing his victory. Four month had been worth it. "That sounds like an idea. I don´t want humans involved anymore."

She shortly stopped her hand movements. "Alright. Wasn´t too much fun anyway."

"And I´d like to give some input as well. Some stuff I want to do."

Bra leaned on her elbow, getting up to look at him. "I´m not gonna fuck any women. I don´t like women."

"That wasn´t what I thought about."

"Good. Cause every other time some fuckhead tells me that and I hate it! Just cause I like sex doesn´t mean I like sex with everyone!"

Goten frowned. He knew that just too well, most people couldn´t understand why he was bisexual either. It was enough to fuck one gender, right? "I know, that wasn´t…"

"And I don´t want to fight with you either."

"What?" Fighting? That was the least thing the thought about. "Why would I want to do that! You can´t even fight!"

Now Bra got up completely, sitting down between his legs. "I can fight. To an extent. I just don´ t want to and I don´t think it´s hot. And don´t think I couldn´t defend myself against you. You can´t even go super anymore, or not?"

Goten gritted his teeth. He could, but it was very exhausting and there was no point for it anyway. "I didn´t want to fight with you. Independent from our power, so…"

She hit him quite unexpectedly and he had to admit, it hurt. NOW she wanted to prove herself, fine! He caught her fist, both of them struggling for a hold, both determined to not let the other get away, until they fell off the couch. He released her hands when he fell hard on his shoulder. Bra used the opportunity to try and punch him again, but he managed to deflect the swing, just to be hit square into the jaw with her other fist. He should´ve known she wasn´t completely unaware of fighting. Bra used his short moment of disorientation to aim her knee into his groin, Goten hardly managed to stop it. The struggling continued, both of them wrestling on the floor till Goten tried to free himself and punched his elbow back. He hit her, it sounded like a broken nose and when he turned around, he saw blood flooding out of Bra´s nose and probably her mouth, he couldn´t tell.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds, both wide eyed in the darkness of Bra´s office, while her blood dripped down on the white carpet. It felt like an eternity, an eternity in which he felt his blood pulsing through his system, making him more aware, more ready, he hadn´t fought in so long. It wasn´t arousing, it was just… exciting. The moment he wanted to move, Bra lunged forward, running into him, making them both stumble against the windows. Goten managed to get a hold of her, slamming her against the cold glass, she just gritted her teeth, trying to kick him. He held her arms tight, probably too tight, it would bruise, but he didn´t care.

He waited too long, Bra managed a kick into his knee and he loosened his grip for a second, a second she used to grab his arm and smash him against the glass next to her. Surprisingly, it didn´t break, but he felt some teeth loosening in his mouth. She didn´t attack again. He slowly removed himself from the window, intently looking at the blood stain he made there. It looked terrific.

Bra was just standing there, half of her body illuminated in a dusty glow, big white eyes, ready to strike. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. They both reacted at the same time, running against each other, clawing at each other, and then their mouths hit. The moment they tasted each other's blood there was nothing else they could think about. Goten felt like losing his mind, he had never kissed like that, was that even kissing? They just sucked and licked at each other´s mouths, till all the blood was gone and they separated from each other, panting, sitting, slightly confused.

It took some minutes. Bra spoke first.

"We should go. To the hospital. I think my nose is broken."

Goten rubbed over a small blood stain on the carpet. "I think I lost some teeth. Let´s go."

* * *

It was five in the morning. Her nose was aching, the painkillers hadn´t helped much. All efforts to cover up the bruises were more or less useless so far, and applying makeup hurt her, so she stopped. It had been a strange night. The people in the hospital thought they were both victims of domestic violence, it took some arguing to convince them otherwise. She was just happy that her nose didn´t need any correction, and Goten´s jaw was alright. The teeth would grow back in a few weeks, nothing to worry about.

Still, in a few hours she would need to work. She would have to get home eventually. And even if she healed fast, the bruises would be visible for two or three days. Bra sighed, there was no way around it, better think of some cover story. Nothing much to do anyway while she sat on her couch, watching the cleaning people getting rid of the blood stains in her office. At least they didn´t ask questions, better not when they have the option to get hired in the middle of the night to clean a crime scene. Cause that´s what it was, more or less. It had been weird, intimate, it had felt too right, she had to… she didn´t…

The cover story. Better get back to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The greatest show on Earth**

**Part 2**

**AN: **Took me longer than I expected, sorry. Actually, I wanted to finish it in two parts, now the story developed a bit differently than I had in mind, which is better in the end, I think, but leads also to a longer story. Anyway, I´m currently sick with a bad cold, so the rest of the FF will come in a week or so. Warnings again, in this chapter the actual fisting scene and pegging. Have fun!

* * *

There´s so much bad in the best of us

And so much good in the worst of us

So what happens to the rest of us?

_God bless you lalala - Patrice_

* * *

A few days passed. Bra couldn´t bring herself to call Goten, obviously he felt the same, and they were back at the beginning. At least her bruises were gone, her nose healed… She stopped for a second. Maybe it wasn´t a good idea. She could still turn around and go back to her car, driving back to her office. No need for this visit. But then again… she continued walking, the soles of her shoes clacked on the pavement. What an annoying sound.

Bra put her hands in the pockets of her linen shorts, she liked it, it looked extravagant without making it obvious how rich she was. She stopped again. She had to focus!

The building was already in sight. With a sigh, she continued. Sometimes she regretted not having any friends. Sometimes. Mostly, she was happy to be alone, not having to deal with someone, it was just one of those few times she really needed to talk, no friends though. It was impossible. She noticed how she and Goten started calling them humans, it would never happen. Not anymore.

A few steps more, the receptionist seemed to recognize her, well, who wouldn't.

"You are already expected, Miss Bra, in the locker room."

Bra just nodded. Locker room, hm? The moment she put her hand on the doorknob, it was ripped open. Pan grinned at her, wearing nothing more than some yoga pants and a sports bra.

"Here you are. Let´s go outside, it´s more comfy to talk there."

Bra exhaled loudly but followed. She had thought for a long time who she could talk to, and Pan was the only available person who was neither too closely related to herself nor too friendly with Goten. Not that she would know what it was about. Never.

"So what´s up? What´s the important thing you wanted to talk about?"

Bra reluctantly sat down on the stone wall outside the building, hoping her white trousers would stay white. Pan didn´t even put on a shirt, she got some real bad habits from her grandpa.

"See, this is a very private matter and I don´t want to discuss it with my family."

Pan raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"I have a problem with the person I´m having sex with."

"Your boyfriend?"

Bra exhaled loudly. "No, the person I´m having sex with. That´s the status of our relationship, we meet to fuck. Nothing more. And… we did something."

Pan sat up straighter. Obviously she got interested.

"Did you? What was it?"

"Doesn´t matter, listen, it was intimate somehow, kinda like… you wouldn´t do that with a fuck buddy."

"Oh, kissing?"

Bra looked at her for a second and got up, ready to leave. She would figure it out herself, she didn´t have to listen to this crap!

Pan grabbed her wrist quickly, pulling her back down.

"That hurt."

Pan shrugged. "Can´t be helped if you´re so sensitive. So, you did something intimate and let me guess, you don´t want your fuckmate to turn into a relationship?"

Bra rubbed her wrist, still thinking about leaving, but she got it quite right and she needed to talk to someone!

"Yes. My question… what would you do? I want our arrangement to continue, but I don´t want to feel responsible now to start a relationship. I don´t want that."

Pan leaned her head back, looking intently at the sky. "What about the guy? Guess he wants a relationship or not?"

"Obviously I´m concerned he will."

"Well then, guess you have to talk with him, say him what you want and see if he wants the same. Can´t be helped."

That´s what she suspected. "And if he wants a relationship?"

"You break up or you go with it. It´s your life, you make the rules, you don´t have to follow the one´s you made up a while ago forever."

Pan looked her in the eyes, they were so black, just like Goten´s. It was really weird talking to her, especially since they hardly knew each other.

"Alright, I thought maybe there would be…"

"An easy way? There never is." Pan chuckled, rubbing over her stomach absentmindedly.

"So you still train with Goku-san?"

Pan stopped her movement, looking at her hand. As if she had forgotten the sixpack there.

"Yes, yes, I do. Someone gotta take the job as protector of the Earth, right? No one else seems to want it."

Oh, now the conversation turned to an unpleasant route.

"By the way, did you break your nose, Bra?"

How the fuck did she notice that? "I did, a few days ago. Got a bit violent during sex, you know."

Pan´s eyes widened. Oh how she did know! Bra wanted to punch herself the second she realized what she just said!

"Now I understand your reluctance to announce a relationship. But I´m actually quite glad to hear it, Goten and you would make a good fit."

Bra just eyed her for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. "I… what? How do you… it could be anyone!"

"Hardly. My dad wouldn´t do that, my brother isn´t the type for open relationships and I doubt it´s my grandpa. Or is it?"

Bra just gritted her teeth, not saying anything. So it was out.

"It´s nothing serious with Goten. No need to be happy about it. Why would you even?"

Pan turned away, looking over the street. "Isn´t it obvious? Someone needs to follow me in line, and the Saiyan blood is already quite weak in me. Maybe you two get it together and could make at least a baby?"

Bra was speechless. She hardly ever was, this was just an amount of audaciousness, it was unbelievable! She couldn´t even think what offended her most!

"Are you out of your FUCKING MIND?"

Pan looked mildly interested in Bra´s screaming. She just raised her eyebrows. "Why? Cause I think about our safety and you two are fucking anyway? No big deal."

Bra had jumped up. She wanted to walk away, run away, not listen to this crap any second longer, but who knows what she would do, Pan was obviously capable of more than she gave her credit for.

"It is a big deal. Do you even hear yourself? You expect ME to… to work as some kind of incubator for a baby that isn´t even given the chance to decide itself what it wants? I don´t want a baby, and if I ever change my mind, I won´t give it into your clutches!"

"Way to be dramatic, Bra, like the rest of your damn family! You ever thought about what will happen when there is no one left to defend the planet!"

Bra pressed her hands to fist, trying to keep her voice low. "And you ever thought that no one would attack the god damn planet if no Saiyans were on it? As far as I´m concerned we would be better off with no Saiyans left on Earth!"

Pan shook with rage, obviously she had a harder time containing herself than Bra. Even better.

"And tell you what, why don´t you get a baby implanted from my Dad or my brother? You may not fuck guys, but your ladyparts sure work perfectly."

Bra turned around and started walking away. Maybe she would now make a big announcement of Bra and Goten´s secret relationship, couldn´t be helped, but she would never feign compliance with Pan´s unbelievable ideas! She didn´t have to justify anything she did to anyone!

"You just think you got any right in the world, don´t you?"

Bra kept on walking, this argument won´t continue. But she did. She thought exactly that. She had every right in the world. As did everyone and she sure as hell won´t refuse to take it.

* * *

It had been five very hard days. Goten lay on a hammock in their backyard, looking at the darkening sky. It was already getting cooler, especially up here. Very hard days. Something had happened with him and Bra, that night in the office, and he didn´t know how he should evaluate it. It had been… incredible, but at the same time it had felt wrong. That was nothing they should do, somehow… if only they had just agreed to meet again and now something like that happened! And it was Bra´s fault, again!

Goten rolled on his side, watching over the mountain. It was her fault, but he couldn´t blame her for not calling. He didn´t. He couldn´t bring himself to do it. Something had changed between them and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Ten minutes later he sat in Gohan´s study, he couldn´t keep his leg still, Gohan looked amused at him. Way to start a conversation. He had thought about it and there was only one option.

"Listen Gohan, a lot of things happened lately and I´m at a point where I don´t want to keep it all to myself anymore. There is no reason to."

The amused look disappeared and made way for some concern. "Goten, what happened? Are you ill? Something… with your book?"

If he would be ill, that would be easier to deal with! "No, not really. I think I started something and don´t know how to control it anymore. I´m seeing Bra."

Gohan just stared at him for a long time. He seemed to have a hard time processing the information. "What do you mean with that? Are you two a couple?"

As if he knew… "I don´t know. I… we arranged for something different, but somehow… I don´t know."

Gohan finally came over, grabbing a chair and sat down. He got serious. Good. "Goten, are you in love with her?"

"Would you mind?"

Gohan smiled a bit, shaking his head. "Of course not, why would I? You are both old enough to know what you are doing. At least most of the times. Are you concerned about Trunks?"

"No, I´m… no, I´m not. He doesn´t know, sure, but what I´m doing with Bra has nothing to do with my friendship with Trunks. I am not in love with Bra, that is the problem. We had a good arrangement till now, we just managed to make it comfortable for both of us and then… I don´t know how to deal with it. What if she doesn´t want to see me anymore? She hasn´t called!"

"And you didn´t, either, I guess. What did you do?"

Goten rubbed his arms, thinking about telling him, but… it was so private. "I can´t. Tell you. There´s a line. I just want it to be like before, just…"

"Goten. You have to call her."

"But what…"

"You aren´t three anymore! You are almost fourty! Just call her!"

He was right, he knew that. Maybe he would. Gohan knew now, that made it easier. No matter how it would turn out, there was one person who wouldn´t object it all.

"I know. I know I know I know!" He remained silent for a while, reluctantly speaking again. "I don´t think the other´s would like us together."

"In case you change your mind and decide to be in love?" Gohan grinned widely, probably trying to cheer Goten up, he just didn´t think it was funny. "Listen, it is your life. It is of course wise not to offend everyone you know, but you are not responsible for their feelings. You should do what you think is right and believe me, even if you do fall in love with Bra, even if some or other is mad at you two, they won´t stay that way. I can assure you that."

"Hm. I´m not in love with her. She sure isn´t with me. But I don´t think we want to… stay apart."

Gohan pressed his shoulder, the touch was very welcome. He was glad he finally told his brother everything, it felt wrong being secretive to him. "Thanks for the help."

"No need for that, Goten."

* * *

_We should meet._ And they did. Two weeks had passed, a long time to think and analyze every little thing that had happened. Bra figured out that she was not really afraid of a relationship starting, that was ridiculous, she didn´t even know how she got that idea in the first place. It was a human idea.

She bit her lip, looking at the sand beneath her feed. It made her white moccasins dirty, it was all wet and full of strange stuff from the sea. She didn´t like it, but they were alone here. Her brother´s beach house was a few meters up, empty at this time of the year. She should buy one, too. Someday.

Where was he anyway? Two weeks had been enough to ponder about it all, she didn´t want to waste more unneeded minutes on it! Just that moment, she heard the soft noise of someone walking along the beach. As if he had waited for that moment.

"You´re late."

"Sorry." Didn´t look like it. He just sat next to her, looking over the dark water.

"We can´t avoid each other anymore. Something weird happened last time, sure, but it shouldn´t… it…"

Oh, was there a speech prepared that somehow didn´t work anymore? He looked at her, confused, hoping she would say something. It was probably pity that she actually did.

"Yes. All this blood sucking and fighting stuff was not really necessary and I say we never do that again. We should put that on the list."

"Y´know, I first thought it was somehow like… bonding. Like we should be a proper couple now or something."

Bra shrugged. Sure. She felt the same, it was somehow relieving to know he did, too. But that wasn´t what it was.

"I guess what made it so uneasy for me was…"

"It wasn´t human. Humans wouldn´t do that." Bra looked back at the water, at the dirt on the sand. That´s what freaked her out so much. They had spent their whole lives pretending to be human, more or less, trying to fit in, making themselves belief they could. This wasn´t it.

"Humans. When did we start calling them that?"

"I don´t know. Sometime."

They were silent for a while. It was weird. They had never before met to talk. Maybe they did start a relationship. Just what kind it was she wasn´t sure.

"Bra, I`m not sure if we should continue with this."

"No!" She was a bit surprised about her passionate response as well. "No, don´t even think about it! What is it you try to justify this with? 'Oh, I shouldn´t see Bra anymore, we kinda behaved like Saiyans, that can´t be healthy, maybe I should try to fit in even MORE!' We are not gonna do that! You understand? We are NOT human! We can´t help that! This was the first time I felt like I did something right! It was right. It was weird and… and I couldn´t control myself and I was a bit scared, but it was right. Not being human is RIGHT! We do not have to justify anything to anyone!"

Goten hadn´t moved his eyes from her, wide and a bit scared.

"You don´t know how I will react anymore."

"No I don´t, Bra. Neither do you."

He was right. She looked away, her nails scratched the cold stone she sat on, leaving small marks.

"Listen Goten, if you don´t want to continue our agreement, I´m fine with it. But not for that reason."

A cold wind was blowing harshly over the beach, making her shiver in her thin clothing. It was weird how loud it got, it was always loud in the city, she simply didn´t expect it here.

"You sure ruin all my plans. I thought I knew what to do. But as it seems, I do not."

Bra struggled a bit, was it right, should she do it, should she try, she touched his shoulder. It was warm. "You know, I like you. I like how I can be around you." She shrugged. "That's enough relationship for me, though."

Goten didn´t react.

"If you only want to keep it going since I´m the only one, then you should go. That´s not healthy even if we only have sex."

"When did it happen a twenty-something got more to say than an almost-forty writer with a lot of life experience?"

"I don´t know. You're a lousy writer, maybe that´s why."

"Fuck yourself." He laughed. Looked like everything was alright again.

"I prefer if you do it. Do you want to?"

He nodded. That was fine. "What did you do, though? After our incident. You sure didn´t look your best with the broken nose."

"Oh, that was easy. The bruises were gone after three days, so I simply didn´t go to work and I didn´t go home. Slept on the couch in my office. What did you do?"

"Well, I told my parents I had a fight with Trunks."

Bra exhaled loudly. "Yes. That´s of course an option."

"And I told Gohan."

"What did he say?"

"We have his blessings."

Bra hopped up from the stone, standing in front of Goten. "Perfect. Then I suggest we stop all this exhausting talk and do what we can do best."

The sand was cold and wet and dirty, probably getting everywhere she never wanted it to be. She didn´t care. They just fucked till they didn´t feel the cold anymore and kissed till the sun got up. This was the reunion she had wanted. Finally.

* * *

Getting back their old rhythm with the new changes was even better than he expected. He hadn´t even realized how much he had missed it and somehow it made him feel uneasy. He did a good job ignoring this feeling, though. And it was time. The time had come to tell Bra about his ideas. Great ideas. She would probably hate it, was still great.

"You remember when you said I could make a suggestion about what we try next?"

They had barely entered the hotel room, Goten sat down on the bed and watched Bra take of all the unnecessary stuff she was always wearing. One day he would have to ask her if she had some help with looking like that every morning. Not that he did mind. He liked it how she wore her hair in those big curls, looking like some movie star from half a century ago, how she mostly dressed in white, how she never wore high shoes, even more he loved it when she took it all off, let her hair fall down her shoulders and get all sweaty and angry and emotional. He suspected not too many people got to see that side of her.

"Yes, I do. I´m gonna shower now."

She didn´t even wait for him to follow. So he took of his shoes, his socks and walked over the soft carpet to the huge bathroom. He should take advantage of it sometimes. He couldn´t afford hotels like that, he should just… stay and let her pay it. Maybe he could write better here. It took him all the way to the bathroom to decide it was a stupid idea. He couldn´t write better in Trunks´ beach house either.

"So, do you wanna hear my proposal?"

Sounded like she just washed her hair. He wanted to look.

"Do I have a choice?"

Carefully, he pushed the glass door a bit to the side. "Not really. See, there´s one thing I always wanted to try…"

Bra eyed him from the side. She had a grumpy expression on her face, maybe the cold air getting in, maybe the water getting out, he didn´t care. "Fisting. I know it´s quite extreme, but I think I earned it. Don´t you?"

She rinsed her hair out, seemingly thinking about it.

"You wanna try porn in real life, right?"

"Yeah." No need to lie. Half of the stuff she set her mind on was surely porn inspired.

"Ugh. But not in the ass."

"Are you crazy? I hardly fit my dick in there! No no, front entrance."

"'Kay. BUT, I tell you, you gonna lick my pussy till I feel like I couldn´t ever come again in my life!"

That wasn´t hard. "Sure. Maybe not today. You might be too tender."

She rinsed off the rest of her body. "We´ll see. Give me a towel."

If she even knew how many guys she had fucked already? He had lost count sometime, but she was still young. One day he would ask her.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay a bit longer in the hotel? Afterwards?"

Bra wrapped the towel around her head, leaving her pretty nipples visible just in front of his eyes.

"You wanna spend some time away from the crap at home? Sure. Don´t spent too much money on room service though. My mum checks my credit card bill sometimes."

"Really? Leave it then. Not interested." What a mood kill. She probably knew. "Why does she do that?"

"I don´t know. Because she still thinks I´m not capable of living my own life. Whatever, I´m cold, do something about that."

Oh, nothing easier than that.

It didn´t take them long to get from kissing and taking off remaining clothes to fingering and pussy licking. Goten restrained himself, the moment she was really wet and aroused he stopped. Time for the action!

"Why did you stop?" Her face was flushed, making her freckles even more visible. She usually put on enough make up to cover it all up, this sight was even more mesmerizing for it.

"I think you´re wet enough to start."

Bra stared quietly at him. Really long. Something was displeasing her.

"You might wanna use lube, I won´t stay wet."

Goten exhaled, but reached for her bag. Not that it would be necessary… "Alright, preparations done, when I´m hurting you, say something."

She just made an annoyed hand gesture, so he proceeded. He usually got four fingers in to the knuckles with ease, and it was still the case. Bra kept her sitting position, watching him. After a few strokes he looked up, brows furrowed. "What are you doing? Shouldn´t you, I don´t know, moan and stuff?"

"Nah. I wanna see if it fits."

He huffed. That wasn´t exactly arousing. He tried to push his hand further, beyond his knuckles, slowly. Her entrance started to feel really tight. Bra hissed, grabbing his arm in an instant and holding it still.

"Not so fast. Do it slower."

Bra leaned back, obviously she didn´t want to watch anymore. Somehow they both had expected it would fit immediately, not that it made sense. A lot of sex didn´t widen any vaginas just like that.

"Maybe we shouldn´t push it. I mean, I can try to widen you a bit today, but not… all…"

"Hey! You do that! I can take it! A little pain is nothing, just try not to rip something."

Goten kept his fingers where they were, not sure how to proceed. Was she serious?

"Goten, what are you waiting for? My vagina feels better, push your damn knuckles in!"

She was serious. Slowly, he moved his hand again, pushing a bit deeper with every thrust. She was right, she was already not that wet anymore. But she was tense. Goten suspected the great atmosphere they created to be at fault, it was like an experiment, both of them were quiet and concentrated, this way it sure wouldn´t work.

"You know, Bra, I was with Videl when she gave birth. Both times."

Bra raised her head from her lying position, a very confused look on her face. It was hilarious. Perfect!

"Wha… Goten, do you wanna tell me shoving a fist inside me is the same as giving birth? What the actual fuck?"

"Bullshit, that´s completely different. Just thought you´d be interested. Y´know, maybe one day, you´ll get your own mini me."

It worked. She was already a little less tense. Carefully, he pushed a bit further. Half his knuckles were in, his fingertips already wrinkled from the wetness inside her.

Bra decided this was not worth her attention and put her head down. "No. I don´t want babies. And I don´t want your story of bloody babies crawling out of vaginas."

And a little further. "Bra, babies don´t crawl. They get pushed out. Anyway, you know, no one else was capable of being present. See, my brother was way too much of a mess to be helpful. And my mum…" Just a small push, he was almost in! "And my mum was so aggressive and screaming and telling her what to do and what not, and dad, well. He´s dad. So everyone waited outside and I stayed. I was the only calm one. I´m not sure what Videl thought about it all, but at least she could press my hand as hard as she could. They had a mirror, I could watch it all. Just when the head came out, one small push and the whole baby came after."

That moment, he gave his own final push and the knuckles were in. Bra gasped, her hips thrust upwards, she got really tight, pressing his fingers inside her. It hurt a bit, he didn´t care. Feeling her convulsing like that was an amazing feeling.

"Oh my … god! That was…"

Goten tried to move a bit, hoping to get her comfortable that way.

"Stop that! Damn, god, stop, wait, just wait a bit!" She hit his arm, his other arm. Maybe he should wait.

"You did that on purpose, didn´t you? That stupid pregnancy story, you asshole!"

Goten shrugged. Her toes curled when she slowly got her hip back down on the bed.

"Well it worked, didn´t it? Say when you´re ready, I´ll try to get the rest in."

"…how much is still out?"

"The thumb. Basically."

Bra slapped her hands over her eyes. That wasn´t good. "So you mean half the hand? Hm, go for it. GO!"

Goten jumped, why did she scream? For fuck´s sake, this wasn´t fun at all… He had thought it had been tough getting the knuckles in, but every millimeter he moved forward, Bra squirmed on the bed, moaning, breathing heavy, hissing… it was more like a torture session. Not that she would back out now, after she was convinced it would work, this night, this hotel, this hand!

The thumb was already in to the knuckle, it would just take some small push, maybe he should tell her another story…

Bra had noticed the break. She was laying on her side, sweat dripping down her forehead. "What´s the matter?"

"Nothing. Just trying to figure out how to proceed."

He could almost hear her eye rolling. "Are there different options or what?"

"Yes. Of course. I don´t want to hurt you."

He hadn't even realized what was going on when she got up, grabbed his arm and with one violent push, the whole hand was in.

Goten stared with wide eyes at his hand, the one that just disappeared, then at Bra, looking smug. For a second. Before she felt what her body had to say about the sudden expansion and made a pained noise.

"Mother… fucker… GOD! AH!"

Goten didn´t dare to move. She gripped the sheets in her fists, probably ripping them, she was immensely tight inside, pressing so hard he was afraid she would push him out again. She continued to grunt and curse a while longer, though she seemed to relax a bit with every second. Goten didn´t dare to try and say something, he still remembered his first ass fuck, this was probably similar, so he waited. His hand was fine.

"Fuck! Is there blood? I hope there is at least no blood! I swear, if you ripped the skin somewhere I´m gonna hurt you!"

Goten exhaled slowly, shifting a bit in his position. His knees started to hurt. "If so, it´s your fault." He took a look, though, just to make sure. "I don´t see anything and it doesn´t smell like it. You okay?"

Her hair hung in her face, sticking to her sweaty skin. She looked ready to kill. "Sure. Great. We made it. What now?"

"Ahm… well, theoretically I should fuck you now, but I think it´s not a good idea. Yet."

Bra nodded, slowly. She seemed to consider it. "Probably not… can you make a fist? I mean, a real one? Try not to… move too much."

Oh great, what an order, nothing easier! Bra lied back on the bed, making herself comfortable. With the whole hand inside it was pretty tight, curling his fingers was especially difficult. He tried to spin his hand, it was not that slick anymore, it barely worked. It took a few turns to get his fingers onto his palm, a few more to form the complete fist. Just then he broke his concentration, noticing Bra was moaning again. This time though not for pain. Not at all.

"Whatever… you are doing… keep doing it."

He nodded involuntarily, slowly starting to move his hand, twisting pushing it completely into her. She gasped, rubbing against the sheets, she didn´t look like she was in pain. After a few careful movements he uncurled his fingers again, slowly retreating. Bra eyed him, her face all flushed.

"What are you doing? Nothing happened yet!"

So much complaining all the time… she was completely dry and he didn´t want to hurt her. When he got a good amount of lube on his hand, she seemed to understand. Maybe.

"More lube? I´m wet. I´m sure wet."

"You´re not. You were right, so let´s see if I get it in again."

She didn´t look too happy. Neither did he.

Bra squirmed and wiggled a bit, but it went in much easier than the first time. Maybe it was the lube. Or the practice. Goten pushed his hand in till his tips felt the entrance to her uterus. He softly pushed against it, maybe she liked it, he didn´t know.

"FUCK Goten, what are you doing, stop fingering there, do what you did before!"

She didn´t. With a small shrug, he got back where they left, carefully forming a fist again and slowly starting to fuck her. The longer he was in her, the more he appreciated it. This wasn´t like anything he had ever felt before, a part of his body was completely inside her, he could feel her. Every small movement she made, when she turned around on the sheets, shivering, pulsating through his hand, making him feel… _connected_.

They couldn´t get away. They couldn´t stop it, wanting things that would keep them closer instead of further apart.

Goten stopped for a second, he looked for Bra, for her eyes, as did she.

"Continue." She paused. "Please."

It took him some time to break eye contact, to start moving his hand again, feeling her walls close around him, inviting him, caressing him, forcing him to comply. He started licking her, making her come, he wanted to feel her spasming and squeezing him, giving him all she could, sharing it all, just for this one moment.

She did.

* * *

"I´ve got a present for you."

Goten looked only mildly impressed when Bra put out the large dildo. She couldn´t even grab her hand completely around it. It was pink, long and she loved it the second her eyes fell on it. Work had been particularly boring that day.

"Wow. What you gonna do with it?"

Bra stroked it carefully, laying it on the bed. The hotel had shimmering sheets, making it look even more glamorous. Slowly, she started undressing, loosening her tie, deep red, unbuttoning her shirt, mild rosé, pulling down her skirt, knee length, all the time Goten followed her movements, excitement clearly visible in his eyes. Till he saw her panties.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Bra grinned all over her face. Indeed it was. She grabbed her new dildo, clasping it onto her underwear. A strap-on.

"I even bought lube with cherry flavour!"

Happiness wasn't exactly what Bra would´ve used to describe Goten´s face. She had thought about it a long time. What to do. Again. She didn´t know how it had ended like that, a harmless test of some sex they never had, but letting him fist her… it had been more intense than she had thought. Not quite as disturbing as the night in the office, quite the opposite. She wasn´t sure if it wasn´t worse in the end. She had liked it, very much, she couldn´t leave it at that. She didn´t want them to be close. Not like that.

Some time had passed already, they´d gotten back to their rhythm, meeting to fuck, they didn´t fist again. She had thought of fisting him in return, maybe they would´ve liked it, the thought of being inside him like that, of actually feeling him, _taking _him excited her more than she was feeling comfortable with. Still, the thought didn´t leave her. She had to do something. Something less intimidating, something that made them even again without building up more of this tension.

Something like this.

"You wanted to try something out, I want to try something out. A fair deal, isn´t it?"

Goten sighed, he seemed to have some trouble thinking of a clever answer.

"Goten, what´s the problem? It´s not the first time I fuck you. I´m sure it fits, it´s not that big."

He removed his hands, rubbing them over his cheeks. He hadn't shaved for a day or two, some black stubble made a scratching sound when he touched it. She almost felt it on her body, she wanted to feel it on her body, she could hardly contain herself.

"Is this payback or something?"

Bra rolled her eyes. Whatever. "No, of course not. It´s not my fist. I just want good, old… fucking."

She removed her bra, snipping it away. "And now, I want you to lick it."

He took his shirt off, some cheap grayish sweater, he really had no taste, she preferred what was underneath much more. The firm muscles, the thick, black hair all over his chest and down his stomach… she even liked that he lost some of his muscle mass over time, he wasn´t training much, or not at all?

His jeans followed, he was wearing black underwear, at least something. If they should ever land in a relationship after all she would buy him enough good looking clothes to last for three lifetimes, seriously.

"You really want me to suck your pink dick?"

Bra stroked her dildo softly. "Yes. Like it´s my own." She smiled. Goten was a pretty good cocksucker, not that she would know, but she wanted to see. She wanted to see him choke and look longingly at her while he was on his knees, sucking the substitute she needed.

"Fine, when did I ever say no…"

She had seen him suck actual dicks, this was the fast version. He just took it in his mouth and started moving, not very exciting.

"Look at me."

Goten simply continued. Involuntarily, Bra had hoped for that. She grabbed his hair, ripping his head back. "I said, look at me!"

Goten slowly let the dildo slip out of his mouth, licking his lips. "You want the whole show? Never knew you wanted to be a man so badly."

She pulled his head a bit harder, not letting go. "It´s not such a big deal, is it? You do it all the time. Just do it for me."

Goten smiled wide, grabbing her hips. "You might wanna let go if I should continue. Do you want to learn how to do it? Your attempt was pretty bad."

He had hardly time to react when she slammed his head down. "You don´t have to be an asshole about it. Come on, put a little effort in it!"

Goten looked up, he probably wanted to give a biting retort, well, his mouth was occupied. Bra didn´t let go of his hair, just out of spite and she could control his movements better. He grabbed her hips hard when she started to push him deeper, he already started gagging.

"You´re the expert, can you swallow?"

If his eyes could talk, they probably just told her to fuck herself. Exciting. And then he moved forward, taking in the whole fucking thing, she didn´t know how he did it, but she loved every second of it, she loved his look, his triumphant look.

When he started struggling she noticed how she had held his head and released him.

"You actually did it."

Goten panted, wiping his mouth. "Practice. You need some." That grin again! One time she did something selfless, if that was the result she would never do it again!

"I don´t care. Come on, turn around."

It wasn´t the first time she fucked him with a strap-on, though it had been quite a while. She stroked over his back, over his tail spot, there was still a little hairy stump, she was really jealous about that. He had a visible reminder of what he was, she was denied that little pleasure. As if it wasn´t bad enough they got their tails cut off without their consent.

"Do you need preparation?"

"Nah. Should be okay, just go slowly."

Bra shrugged and put some lube on her hand. Fine. Still wanted to finger him a bit. Her fingertips played lightly with his entrance, making him twitch, how good would it feel to actually be inside him. It wasn´t possible. She shouldn´t. Fingers were enough and two fit in easily. Three as well. Four… she pulled back before she did something stupid, pouring lube over her dildo. Cherry flavour was an understatement, it smelled badly like chemicals, there was a reason they always took scentless, she just had wanted to make it… _special. _

"God no…"

Goten raised his head, looking over his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Was it? She wasn´t sure. She wasn´t sure of anything anymore. "Yeah. Sorry, I just… broke my nail. I…"

She placed the tip of the dildo on his entrance, about to go in. Goten shrugged, turning his head back. Seemed plausible to him. Seemed plausible to her. But somehow, she just didn´t want to. Not like that.

"Would you… Goten, would you mind turning around."

He sighed, was he already fed up with her? Being rough wasn´t good, being nice wasn't good either!

He turned around, sitting down on the bed. "What is the matter? You changed your mind, not getting enough out of it that way?"

Bra shrugged, her hands stroked over her thighs. She was embarrassed, a very unfamiliar feeling. "Idiot. I just wanted to… look at you." She sat down on her butt, getting her legs out under her. "Why don´t you sit on me? We never did it like that."

It was a horrible silence that followed. She shouldn´t have said that.

"Bra, are you sure you want to do that? We…"

She knew. She knew, that was the worst, she knew what she was doing, she just wanted to do it anyway!

"Why not? WHY NOT? Do you want to? Do you want to feel close? I want to, we don´t have to look for justification, I just want to…" Her hands grabbed the sheets, she felt helpless. Maybe he got over it better than she did, maybe he would just walk away right now, she didn´t want him to. But he was still there. Looking just as miserable as she did.

"Bra, we are getting into something I´m not sure we want to get in."

"So what? If it feels good, it´s worth it, right? Do you know that every day I sit in my office, every day I delegate everything I have to do to my co-workers, without problem cause I´m not even needed there, everyday I´m sick of the thought to go home, in my room, thinking about what a worthless day I just spent, AGAIN, and the only thing that cheers me up is seeing you! Cause you… see me."

It was the first time they hugged, she couldn´t remember if they ever did it, a sincere hug, just a hug, nothing in between, a pink dildo, it didn´t matter.

"I don´t love you, Bra."

He sounded raw. She suspected it had nothing to do with his earlier deepthroat. Cause she felt the same way.

"I know Goten. I´m not loving you either. I just… I don´t want to change what we are doing. And I´m willing to compromise."

"Why do you think you need to convince me? Don´t you think I might feel the same?"

Bra grabbed him harder around his shoulders, her face felt perfectly in the curve of his neck, why hadn´t they ever done this before? "Do you feel the same? You've got a job you like."

"I´ve got a job I suck at and everyone knows. I´ve got a life everyone thinks is pathetic, I can see it. Not exactly something to look forward to every day." He stopped, rubbing his cheek against her shoulder, it felt nice. "My life´s just the same mess as yours. I´m not convinced though… if the combination is helpful."

"It is for me." She sounded like she was about to cry. It made her sick.

Goten moved away, still in her lap, trying to look at her. She didn´t want to, not like this.

"I don´t want to hurt you."

Bra smiled, a weak attempt to hide how she was about to freak out. "You know, I can care for myself. You don´t need to waste your thoughts on that."

"I´m the adult here." She finally looked at him, his eyes were just as wet as hers were.

"Yeah, not really. Not at all."

They stopped talking. Goten moved a bit, positioned himself over her till he could slip slowly down on the dildo, almost forgotten. It wasn´t a part of her, but she felt every movement he made, every time he touched her skin, every little moan from him, she felt how he trembled when he rubbed against her stomach, how he came.

She never had sex while she cried. She never had sex when her partner cried. And she never wanted it to happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

**The greatest show on Earth**

**Part 3**

* * *

I´m not falling down on my knees, begging you to adore me

Can´t you see it´s misery and torture for me

When I misunderstood,

I tried as hard as I can, I tried as hard as I could

To make you see, how important this is to me

_Shake the disease – Depeche Mode_

* * *

Bra had her genius idea right away, right after she left the hotel. The execution took a bit longer, three weeks, way too long, she was so excited! The location was perfect, the hotel was just the right amount of expensive, it had a beautiful panorama view over the city, gigantic bed, they had been here before. They hadn´t seen each other often the last three weeks, she still noticed the change. Somehow, the pressure was blown away, somehow, it was just better.

She didn´t tell him right away, in case he didn´t take it as expected she wanted to enjoy the foreplay. Sex was nothing to be missed, ever. Just as she found out again, lying next to him, it had relaxed her just enough to ease her nervousness a bit. She took a deep breath, sat up and looked at Goten. His brows furrowed, he probably sensed something was about to happen.

"Goten. I have an announcement to make. We are going to marry."

It took some seconds for him to react. "What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. Maybe he didn´t understand. "We are going to marry. You and me."

"But why? Seriously Bra, you cannot just burst out…"

"OKAY, you know what, you had your fucking FIST inside me, when I say we marry you ask when and not why! You got that?"

Goten started laughing, also not the expected reaction. "Okay okay, whatever you say. It´s just a bit… unexpected."

Bra closed her eyes. That was a yes. More or less. Nothing could go wrong from here. "Alright, I thought about this, our situation and our current lifestyles and this was the only conclusion I could reach, don´t interrupt me. I want you to be available for me, and to make sure of that I want to marry you so that you don´t die of starvation once your parents are gone. I read your blog, not even the stories you write for fun are good! How can you mess up porn stories, we did all the stuff you wrote about!"

Goten lost his smile. He better did. "So you want to give me money?"

"No, of course not. See, once we´re married, I will give you some money every month, you´re not used to being rich, we´ll start slow. I also have a contract ready, in case you find someone you actually love you get enough money from me in case of a divorce so that you don´t have to rely on your writing as source of income."

He didn´t say anything, so she continued. It was simply genius, no wonder he was speechless!

"Also, I already planned our careers as well! I will help you with your writing, I´m sure we can make something decent out of it somehow and I will make sure it gets published in the most optimal way. And for me, I made arrangements, but it will take a little more time, so we can´t marry right away. Maybe another month."

"What arrangements?" Now he looked serious. Didn´t think she meant it right away, he should know better.

"I will quit my idiotic job my mum just gave me cause she probably thinks I can´t do anything else. I already have a substitute for me, she´s very competent, did all the work already anyway, and I will open up my own company!"

"You do?"

"I do. You know, I signed a contract when I got a legal adult that I can have my share of my mum's heritage while she still lives if I wish to, and I wish to. That´s enough to start my own business and I will. Investments."

"Investments."

"Yes. Now, what do you say? Oh, and of course I already found an apartment for us, so we finally move out, no more parents watching every step we do. Not here in West City though, that´d be too close."

He exhaled loudly, looking away. That was not good.

"You know, that is all very thoughtful. You didn´t ask me, might I ask why? Don´t you think I maybe want a say in what you decide would be best for my future?"

Bra was speechless. This wasn´t exactly what she had expected. He was supposed to be happy about it!

"Well yeah, but we would´ve come to the same conclusion, right? I thought of everything! I mean, we don´t have to marry, I will still help you with your book and stuff. I keep the apartment then, it´s a bit big just for me, but my business will be in Southeast City, so it…"

"That´s not the point!" He had gotten up, looking pretty angry. She didn´t understand, what else could she suggest! It had been three weeks of work to plan this all!

"What is the point then? What don´t you like about it? I´m sorry I didn´t ask you before, I just wanted to make it a surprise."

"What I don´t like? Seriously, how can you even… you just made a decision about my whole life without even asking first! Let alone telling me flat out that _you_ could write better books than me! You never wrote anything in your whole life! I might not be the best writer, but I am a fucking writer! You can do whatever you want, but I won´t be your pet, paid and cared for so that I´m always ready for a fuck!"

Bra felt tears in her eyes. She never cried, she never did that, she was just so disappointed, she didn´t even know what to say, she opened her mouth but she couldn´t think of anything, that was never what she intended, it was such a good plan, it should only show how much she cared for him!

"I … I didn´t…"

"Of course you didn´t. Would I be the rich and tampered girl with no worries in the world, I wouldn´t have thought so much either."

It was unfair. She couldn´t even defend herself and he was about to leave, he already got up. This evening got worse by the second!

"Goten, wait, I´m sorry! I didn´t… I didn´t want to write a book for you, I thought I could help you edit it, your naughty stories, since we both know how it´s done, right? And… and I thought when we are married, we would share our income of course, I just didn´t want to give you access to everything right away, you were always more or less poor and I thought you maybe would freak out completely when you get it all at once. I mean, it would be a good solution, wouldn´t it?"

He finished dressing, completely quiet the whole time. "A solution for what? I didn´t realize there was a problem that needed solving."

She bit her lip, now he won´t even look at her! Everything was just getting worse.

"The solution for us. I just want you… I just… " She felt the tears finally flow out of her eyes, it was embarrassing. "I just wanted you around. I wanted you around and make sure there is nothing keeping you from me. Like your career. Or money. I just wanted to…" She had to take some deep breaths, calm her voice down. "To care for you. I`m in that position, I thought it was the right thing to do."

He didn´t even turn around when he left.

* * *

Goten wandered around Mount Paozu, not really paying attention where he was going. It was a cold night, not long and it would start snowing again. He usually liked that time of the year, not now, not this night. Not this night.

He had needed to get away, get away from her and her tears, he was about to not be mad at her anymore. That couldn´t happen. She couldn´t do something like that, blurt out plans that absolutely disregarded him and his consent and then say something like this! _I only want to care for you_. What was he, a dog? Even worse, was she about to fall in love with him? He didn´t love her, he liked her, yes, he liked being around her, he liked to fuck her, he didn´t love her. He doesn´t need caring. What did she even think, her stupid plan!

Goten saw some big rocks a few meters away, big enough to lie down, next to a small stream. Just what he needed.

He knew what made her think of that. It was still wrong. And no amount of tears would make him listen to it any longer till she figured it out herself.

* * *

She had waited as long as she could, the first hour in her office had been pure hell, the night had been hell, she just wanted to… what if he didn´t take the call? Bra stared at her phone, long, considering the implication. Not that she could do anything about it if he wouldn´t answer.

Two rings later, she heard his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Goten! Good morning, I… ehm… I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday."

"Hm."

He was still mad. But he was also talking to her, how bad could it be!

"I think… I thought about it. I see what made you angry now, so… what do you, do you want to meet? Today or so? We can talk about it. I… I now see the problems and we can discuss them, the plan, my plan, to adjust it. Is that alright with you?"

He hung up before she even finished talking. This was bad. This was very bad.

* * *

Goten felt slightly bad when he hung up without giving Bra the chance to explain herself. This had been the first time he heard her being insecure and somehow that freaked him out even more. His bad conscious made room for his anger in the course of the next days though, when Bra decided to call him relentlessly and when that didn´t work, bombard him with text messages and E-mails. He read the first view, she didn´t get anything right. She tried to apologize, it was clear she didn´t know for what exactly and when he didn´t react she went over to pretty graphic swearing.

Two weeks later, she stopped. Three weeks later, it was still quiet between them. Four weeks later, Goten knew that it was over between them. Whatever it was they had, it was over. It was probably for the best, but it sure didn´t feel like it. The decision to spend the winter in Trunks` beach house was easily made afterwards. Maybe it would improve his writing, spending the winter alone at the beach, he could stare at the rough ocean and the grey sky all day and get in the right mood to write melancholic fiction… just that it didn´t work out. Three month later, he had managed to drown in self-pity about his miserable life enough to stop writing, stop shaving, stop showering, stopped doing anything except lounge around on the couch reading stupid romance novels. He also stopped calling home. He couldn´t decide if it was a mistake or a blessing. Looking into Gohan´s dark face made it hard to decide.

"Goten. I thought you might have died and I wanted to retrieve your dead body to bury it after you haven´t called for two weeks. Unfortunately, you´re still alive."

"Barely." His voice sounded strange to him, after not talking for quite some time. He cleared his throat. "What do you want?"

"What I want? What do you think I want? Get your fucking ass up and stop behaving like a suicidal teenager!"

What was he even angry about? It´s not as if they had to give him money or something, he was self-sustained here. Well, Trunks paid most of it, but who cares. He had the money. "Go away, I can do what I want." He put his book back up, ignoring Gohan towering at the other end of the couch. He was grown up, the fuck did he think storming in here and acting all like…

"FUCK! Are you insane?" Goten sat up in a second, dusting away the remains of his novel that Gohan just blew away with a Ki blast. A very neatly shot Ki blast. He was sure some hair was missing.

"You don´t tell me to go away. And now get up before I make you!"

Goten eyed him warily. His brother was usually such a calm and nice person, but sometimes their mum shone through. Better not push it this time.

"Fine, I get up, are you happy now?"

"I´m happy when you come back from a shower." Silent judgment. The worst.

Half an hour later, Goten decided it wasn´t all that bad to finally get cleaned up again. He had some trouble finding a clean shirt and he definitely needed to do something with his hair, but besides that he felt a bit more like a person again. Gohan had tried to clean the mess up while he was gone, at least it would explain why he could see the table again.

"And now you want to tell me why you hide here sulking?"

Gohan was sitting on the couch, mean dad face and all.

"My last book sucked. I have no inspiration."

"Bullshit. It was just as mediocre as the other ones."

Goten looked at him unbelievingly. No need to get insulting!

"Excuse me that they don´t fulfill your expectations, I write for another audience, they like them well enough!"

Gohan didn´t react. He sat there like a stone statue.

"I think I broke up with Bra."

There. He said it. It was out. Now he should be happy.

"What do you mean you think you did? Cause if you two just had a fight then all this is a bit of an overreaction."

"What do you know? WHAT do you know about that? Nothing! So shut the fuck up already!"

A couple of minutes passed, horrible silence. That´s why he didn´t want to see anyone, he wanted to lie around and sulk, he didn´t want to talk with anyone, about anything! He didn´t want to think.

"She was acting horribly so I decided not to see her anymore. She stopped calling, I… ignored her. That´s it."

"You mean, except the fact that you´re rolling around in your guilt. Why don´t you just call her?"

"Thanks for that awesome advice, but believe me, I can´t call her. Nothing would change and sooner or later we would end up here anyway. So best to end it now. I just want to… I want to be alone for a while, that is all."

Gohan sighed, finally moving. "I think you were alone long enough. You can sulk at home as well. At least that way I don´t have to worry about you."

God forbid he once did what he wanted to do! "Just go away. I´ll deal with it, just… just piss off. I will shower and call, I just don´t want to see anyone."

He hesitated, but got up eventually. Maybe he finally realized his little brother wasn´t that little anymore. Goten didn´t care. Not at all.

Couple days later he managed to move his ass over to the next city to get his hair done. It had taken more out of him than he would´ve ever imagined just to get out of the house, but after Gohan´s visit, after finally confessing that he was somehow _lovesick_, it got easier for him to analyze his situation. And his situation sucked. He had lived long enough in this paralyzed state, he had to change his life dramatically. He was already thinking of his next book, not sure what it was going to be about, but sure as hell not a crime novel. And everything else had to change as well.

"Hi."

Goten was ripped out of his thoughts by a warm, female voice. Some woman waiting for her appointment, just like him, very pretty. He gleamed over her, years of practice judged her quickly. She was younger than him, maybe 30, not very tall, pretty dark skin, curly black hair, full lips, would probably moan excessively. And she noticed he didn´t answer.

"You wait for your girlfriend?"

He forcefully had to get his thoughts away from the possible texture of her breasts to the question she asked.

"Ehm, no. I´m… I´m waiting for my appointment. Obviously."

He gestured awkwardly at his hair.

"But you won´t get rid of the beard, I hope? It looks good. Very manly."

She smiled, that mouth was even prettier that way. He was used to getting hit on, the location was unusual though. But then again he hadn´t had a fuck in months, so why not.

"Thanks. I thought some change for the winter… you get another colour? I´m Goten."

He smiled. Wide. The little blush that formed on her cheeks, hardly visible through her dark skin, showed him his success. This was way too easy.

"I´m Mia. Hi."

* * *

Her plans lay on ice for two weeks now. It was okay, she could handle the delay. But with every day of calling, texting, writing, calling again, she probably filled his voicemail five times a day, she… realized. He didn´t want to talk to her. Not like the first time, a couple months ago, he didn´t want to talk to her. He didn´t. He…

The moment Bra realized something irreversible had happened she felt like a blank plate. All her big plans, all her excitement for her future, _their _future, was blown away. It was just gone. And she was back to sitting in her big office again, staring at her desk, thinking about the apartment she had already bought in Southeast City, what she should do with it, how she was back at point zero.

Her phone started ringing, she wanted to ignore it when she noticed it was the signal from her secretary that someone wanted an audience. Well. Why not.

"Miss Bra, I´m sorry to interrupt you, but it´s been already three weeks and I need to make arrangements for the takeover, could we maybe… could we talk about some details?"

Bra looked at her guest, not quite sure what she wanted. She barely noticed what anyone wanted, they all could do their jobs without bothering her, but somehow…

"Oh. OH. I wanted to… retire. I´m sorry, I forgot. I´m so sorry Sasky, I… I will…"

She stopped. She didn´t know what to do. She had completely forgot she already had talked to Sasky about giving her the position, she had promised her the spot, she couldn´t just… she had to do something.

"I am sorry Miss Bra, I didn´t want to bother you, I thought you had already made the necessary…"

"Yes, yes. I will. I… give me a couple days, I will call you. Now excuse me, I have… I have an appointment today. In a couple days, you can already get the files you need, for the transfer. I´ll call you."

She left the building, she had to restrain herself from walking too fast, she was human more or less, keep the façade. How could she have forgotten about that! It wasn´t Sasky's fault she had messed up so spectacularly with Goten, she had to do something about it. Talk with her mother.

Bra decided to skip the car ride and walk, it wasn´t that far anyway and it gave her a little more time to think. Her mother didn´t know about it yet, she hadn´t had time to tell her, didn´t dare. There was no way around it now, at this time of the day she should be home, it was inevitable. And the longer she thought about it, the more she was confident in making it work. Goten was just a little part of her plan. He wasn´t important after all, now she wouldn´t need to sacrifice her time for him anymore, she could start her own business, he wasn´t needed. He wasn´t needed at all.

As expected, her parents were just getting dinner, or breakfast, she never understood their weird time schedule. She would´ve preferred talking to her mother alone, but whatever. Would be bad either way.

"Hey."

Both of them looked up, surprised, they didn´t expect her home yet.

"Bra? Did something happen?"

Her mother eyed her warily when she pulled out a chair, sitting down.

"Yes. I´ll quit my job and open my own business. I will need my heritage money. I already made arrangements for my position, I`ll send you the documents of my substitute, she is very good in her job. Very professional."

She noticed her father looking at her shortly before he got back to eating. Hm.

"Those are great news! Why didn´t you tell me sooner! I´ll call my lawyer when I´m done eating. What business? Where? You have an office already?"

Bra didn´t know what to say. She had expected a lot of reactions, but not this. She had never been too close with her mother, after she gave her the job in marketing it got even worse. Maybe it wasn´t all her mother´s fault. She looked at her father, he was all quiet.

"Yes, in Southeast City. I have an apartment as well, I just need the money to get started." Her mum grinned at her, Bra smiled back, weakly.

"You know, I made the contract for your heritage money for this occasion. Trunks wanted to stay at the CC, but just in case one of you wanted to open up their own business…" She gestured with her chopsticks.

So that´s how it was. Bra felt like she was hit with a brick, she hadn´t gotten the job in marketing cause her mum thought she wasn´t capable of anything else, she got it till she figured out what to do!

"Thanks mum."

"You might wanna call Trunks if you have problems, I know nothing about leading a company, but he does."

Bra nodded, getting up. Her dad hadn´t said anything, he sure would discuss it all with her mum when she left. Just outside the door she paused, sighing loudly. Her heart bumped heavily in her chest, it had been… so _easy_. And it had taken her so long to figure it out.

As time went by, Bra forgot more and more why she had ever been afraid of doing the final step. Or why she had been suffering from her break up with Goten. Everything had turned out just fine and she was way too busy to waste her thoughts on past relationships. It had been a good time, but that´s all it was. Now she realized how stupid it had been, wanting to marry, even if it had only been for selfish reasons. She had never been in love. Neither was he. Maybe it had been the best that she had messed up so completely, otherwise they may have dragged it out. Considering all that, she was taken a bit by surprise how interested she got when Trunks started talking about Goten during one of their weekly phone calls. It was unexpected. She hadn´t seen him for a year, she didn´t know what he was doing at the moment. Probably writing a new book. Maybe publishing it right now.

"Oh, and Goten, you won´t believe it, he published his new book last week, it´s been quite… different. No crime novel."

No crime novel? Finally. She made a mental note to buy the book, she read all the others and she didn´t like unfinished business.

"Ah? Did he figure out he wasn´t that talented in writing those?"

"Nah, I think his girlfriend was the reason. Did I even tell you about her? Doesn´t matter, they just broke up recently, but finally getting in a relationship was probably the best he did in a while."

Girlfriend. Well. Goten obviously needed someone to take care for him, it was just a matter of time. She had made it possible, giving him a hint of what it was like to spend time with one person. She was happy for him. Not that she could deny that little smug thought she got that they already broke up again.

"You think? I don´t see much purpose in relationships. I mean, all you do is talking about your children and your work, as if nothing else is important in life."

"Cause that´s how it is for me. Anyway, he sure will find someone nice, just not Mia. But it´s the right direction!"

Bra huffed. "Whatever you say. Was the book any good?"

"His best so far."

_His best so far_. So this was it. She looked at the cover, some flower on black background, looked like a romance novel. Reading the content description it probably even was one. Now she got why Trunks told her he was inspired by his girlfriend. Mia. She opened the book, looking for the dedication, a bit excited. She didn´t want that name standing on the first page, somehow she loathed that woman without even knowing her. How good could she be, they just broke up after he finished his book! Probably only ever fucked her to get enough material to write that romance crap in the first place!

_For a friend._ Oh. Bra looked frantically over the site, but nothing more. A friend. Who did he mean with that? Trunks? Mia? Did he have other friends? She frowned, starting to read. She would figure it out eventually.

It didn´t take that long. Just two chapters.

_Marim didn´t change his schedule, he came to the club as often as his time allowed, almost every day, picking up someone, woman, man, he didn´t care. He looked for someone, someone special, someone who could fulfill his needs. Till he found that person, he would be satisfied with the occasional sex he got anyway._

_Never once it occurred to him to look up to the podium, half covered by a curtain, the VIP area. Why bother with those snobs. If he would´ve just looked, one time, he would´ve seen those gleaming violet eyes, watching him for quite some time. Watching him return to the club over and over, looking for a companion, always a different one._

_That Tuesday evening, Marim already had picked up some redheaded woman, heavy breasts, nice smile, when he was approached by a huge blonde guy, ordering him to follow. Someone wanted a talk._

_It was a hard decision, ditching the redhead, not sure if he would get a good substitute, but then he was just too curious. Oh and how did he cheer when he saw Tesna. He remembered her instantly, the little cousin of a schoolfriend he hadn´t seen in ages, she had been outstanding when he met her, still a little girl, back at a party in school. Very smart, very smug and very… beautiful. She had grown in all the right places._

_"Hello Marim. I haven´t seen you in a long time, barely recognized you down there. You´ve been busy here, how´s life going in the real world?"_

_Marim wasn´t sure if he wanted to get involved. No matter what had happened to Tesna, she was still a little girl. So much younger than he was. _

_"Come on now, Marim, I´m not a little girl anymore. I´m sure I could make you cum harder than any of those desperate people down there and only use my foot for it."_

_It wasn´t her naughty speech that convinced him, although it was pretty convincing. It was her smile. How could he resist? How could anyone resist? Maybe she was the one person he was waiting for. Only one way to find out._

* * *

One month or so later, there was some barbecue at her parent´s home. Everyone invited. She hated those events, she didn´t even need a reason to not go to them, but this time… she had been afraid somehow, meeting Goten again. Not anymore. Not after reading his book. Multiple times. It was a good thing she had her own company now, keeping her busy, taking her mind off things. This time, it wasn´t enough. And even more than a year later, she still felt bad for not apologizing, properly apologizing. She would just do it, here, and then they could pass over to be people who know each other. And after reading his novel, she was sure that was just what Goten wanted as well.

She came late, on purpose, to miss the agonizing first hour, everyone getting up to date about whatever, stupid stuff, polite babbling, she only came for one purpose and didn´t want to waste her time. She had tried to dress in something expensive but not too styled, it was an indoor garden party, fitting for the rain season, white was never wrong. Although she regretted leaving her hair open, it was uncomfortable for her, not being used to it.

The first thing Bra noticed was the new person. Some woman she had never seen, very pretty. Someone´s new girlfriend? She walked slower, trying to figure out who was standing closest, but she talked with Chichi, so she wasn´t sure. Maybe Goten already got a new one? Her face hardened when she looked for the person in question. He was just sitting a bit apart, nibbling on some drink.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Goten looked up, the second he realized who had asked he almost jumped out of his chair. Didn´t he expect her? Or did he actually think she would come and ignore him all day? Idiot.

"Bra. I… I wasn´t expecting you."

"Well. It´s my family over there, guess I am obliged to show up to the meetings."

Ugh. She had to calm down, she just wanted to apologize and not sound like a bitch.

"Yeah, probably. Hey, I heard you got your own business, congrats!"

Bra smiled weakly, grabbing for a coke. "Thanks. It´s a lot of work, but I think I made the right choice."

They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say, or wanting to say so much not knowing where to start. Sounded more like it.

"So, you wrote a new book! I was glad to see you decided to stop writing crime novels. This one was a lot better than the rest you produced."

Goten´s eyes widened a bit. He hadn´t seen this coming! "You read it? I wasn´t sure you would."

She knew it. She fucking knew it! "I´ve read all of your books. I´m probably the only one here who did besides Trunks and your mum, and I´m not sure about your mum."

He huffed. That didn´t need an explanation. "Anyway, I… I wouldn´t have come if I hadn´t read it. Certain scenes were… rather inspired by us. Thought that means I´m allowed to talk to you again."

He took a sip, looking away from her. At that woman! Bra shot her a glance, noticing Pan standing next to her.

"I never forbid that, did I? That dedication was for you."

Bra had some trouble hiding the wide smile that immediately formed on her face. She had guessed it, but wasn´t completely sure. "I know. Although I must say, that first meeting between Tesna and Marim, you got that wrong. When I saw you in the club back then I wasn´t all that over you as you described it in your novel."

Goten raised his eyebrows, laughing shortly. "It´s fiction, of course I didn´t stick to reality. Otherwise I might have mentioned that I was not very convinced instantly of you being ready to fuck everything and everyone while you sucked coke through a straw. Just like now."

Bra instantly moved the bottle away from her mouth. "Excuse me, I don´t like alcohol very much! What´s to say against coke?"

They both had to laugh about that. It had worked out in the end, and somehow they felt less tense. Bra did, and Goten seemed to as well.

"Listen Goten, I came here for a reason. I… I wanted to apologize. For that proposal. I know I apologized like a thousand times a year ago, but I don´t think I even knew what I apologized for."

Goten got completely still. Either he didn´t expect it and wanted to know what was happening or he had expected it for so long he hardly believed this moment would come. She didn´t care which one it was.

"I now got my own business, as you know, and that makes me understand how valuable and fulfilling it is to have something of your own, something you created. I insulted you deeply with that proposal, treating you like a… a servant or something, so I want to say I´m sorry."

Goten didn´t say anything for a long time. He sighed, placing his glass on the table, leaning back in his chair.

"I accept."

That´s all he said, like a final statement. But she wasn´t finished yet. "And another thing, since we had been both so unsure about us, I actually thought I might have fallen in love with you, but I just want to say that it was not the case. I was just happy I got what I wanted, but since I´m now doing what I actually wanted to do my whole adult life, sex has become rather unnecessary. And I heard you got a girlfriend, so I guess you moved on as well. I just want this whole business finished and done. A clean cut. And who the fuck is that woman over there that just got her ass grabbed by Pan?"

Bra looked annoyed at the spot where the rest of them stood around, talking. Pan definitely had just groped her.

Goten looked over his shoulder, confused. "What? Who? That? That´s Mia. How funny you mentioned my ex, that´s her, right there. We spend some time together, it was quite interesting to be in a relationship for once, but we broke up in peace. I introduced her to my family, she got to know Pan and now… well. I guess they fit better than we did."

Bra felt some vein in her temple throb dangerously. He had introduced that slut over there to his family? And now she was fucking Pan, of all people? Didn't that prove just what a bad taste that woman had?

"If she thinks that´s a good decision…"

"I think Pan got a lot calmer now."

Oh, he didn´t want to discuss it. Fine then.

"Bra, you are not the only one who had time to think. I… I also gave my life and my career and… us some serious thought. And I think it´s fair if I give you my view of it."

Sure it was fair. Just if she wanted to hear it she didn´t know.

* * *

He hadn´t intended to date Mia, not at all. Everything went as expected after he got his hair cut, they got some coffee, talked a lot, went home, met again to eat something, spent the night in her apartment and fucked. A really slow fuck. He would´ve enjoyed something more intense after his complete abstinence, but it was okay. She made it okay. And then she gave him her phone number, 'call me again', most of them did the same, he never called back.

Except this time, he did.

He still couldn´t figure out what had created this impulse, maybe she was one of a kind (she wasn´t) maybe he wanted to get back at Bra (more like it) maybe he thought his life needed a dramatic change (probably). The third time he tried it. Neither of the two attempts before had lasted long, one short-lived relationship during his teens, one out of spite when Trunks started dating Anu.

Mia made it easy. After all he had done with Bra, she was the exact opposite, just what he wanted. Or thought he wanted. She did everything to please him, tried to be interested in what he did, even read his books, all of them, he sometimes felt bad for not being nearly as interested in her. Only a month for the first 'I love you', shortly after he got to know her family, she wasn't even repulsed when he told her who he was. What he was. Half of a human.

He couldn´t deny that Mia influenced him when he wrote his novel. He had decided to try something different already, just what exactly was her doing. How hard could it be to write romance when it was just unfolding in front of him! Just that it wasn´t Mia that unfolded on the pages, it was Bra. The longer he wrote, the more he intertwined his story with real events. He wanted to change it at first, it ruined his story, it bothered him, he just wanted to get it out of his system.

Bra was gone. They had broken up, if it could even be called that, he would probably see her one time or the other on family events, all they did, all they had would fade away. It was so easy and still took him so long to realize that he simply wanted a proof. A proof of what they had been. No one knew and that way, everyone would know without even realizing it.

Someone realized. Mia did. He had said one time too often how much of an inspiration she had been, how precious she had been, how the book couldn´t have existed without her, but it wasn´t their stories he used in it, it wasn´t her name standing on the first page.

It was weird, he had expected it would hurt. That he wanted to go back to the beach house, curl into a ball and forget the world for months. But he was just relieved. He would´ve wanted to marry her, just when the book came out he wanted to ask her. The easy way.

The thing with Pan had been unexpected, but then Mia had been on good terms with his family, not bothered by the weirdness, if she was happy. He didn´t care. They could all do what they wanted. At least he got to keep her apartment, he didn´t want to move back home. Pan sure was happy about her new roommate.

"Mia is a nice person. You shouldn´t look at her like that."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Bra huffed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. She never wore it open like that, he had never seen her wearing it open in public. Maybe because she knew how astonishing she looked with it.

"She broke up with me. Didn´t like the book. She got it right."

"And what? That you fucked other people before her? What an insight."

He had to say it. There was no way around it.

"I hoped you would read it, cause writing it and… losing my potentially lifelong relationship cause of it made me realize something."

Bra´s eyes got to slits. He shouldn´t worry, she obviously felt the same.

"Lifelong relationship?"

"I wanted to marry her. She was available. It´s good that Mia got more common sense than me."

"Ah." She pressed her lips together. Perfect.

"I realized I don´t want to be without you. I want you to be around even if we wouldn´t fuck ever again. Maybe I… I fell in love with you a bit."

She froze. She literally froze on the spot, nothing moved anymore, she got completely still.

"I know you just said you got over me and that is fine. Sure it is. I simply don´t believe it, so maybe you want to reconsider."

She still didn´t move. Her mouth opened lightly, closed again. She looked away.

"Bra. Not right now. I can wait."

"No need. I told you how it is. I never felt more than physical attraction to you, I never will. The marriage proposal happened for absolutely different reasons."

Of course it did. Very selfish. She had been a total asshole, but there was some deep meaning in it. She couldn´t deny _that._

"You mean when you wanted to give me money even if we don´t see each other anymore, making sure I have a secure future? Or how you wanted to help me with my job?"

"That means nothing! People care for each other, no need for deep feelings!" Her face flushed, she seemed to be really angry. Hopefully she got her Ki under control, he wanted to keep their solitude a bit longer.

"I don´t believe you. You cannot tell me, after all you said a year ago, that there was nothing! Just telling yourself doesn´t mean it´s true!"

"What do you care? We both got what we wanted, and we obviously don´t need each other for it! Go find some other girl or dude or whatever to fuck for the rest of your life, cause I am not available!"

She leaned back, folding her arms. That was final.

"Bra, did you ever think that maybe caring so much for one person, trying to do so much for _me_, is love anyway?"

She decided not to answer. Her eyes flickered to his shoulder, she looked behind him.

"Or the obvious jealousy you hide so pathetically?"

"Fuck yourself!"

She got up, decided against it and sat down again.

"Goten, I have what I wanted. You are not a part of it. I just came here to say I´m sorry, nothing more."

But she didn´t leave. She was still there.

"You know, you insulted me pretty badly. I don´t think that mediocre apology is enough to make up for it."

"Are you serious?"

Her eyes flickered again, was someone coming over? He looked over his shoulder, no one noticed them.

"I am serious. I respect your feelings about it all, you still owe me something. That's the least you can do."

If she wanted to play the game, he was more than willing to do it. Being nice had never been his strong suit.

"What do you want? A fuck?"

"You mentioned you wanted to help me revise my porn stories from my blog. I accept the offer."

It took a lot out of her to answer to that. "Fine."

She left without another word. Talked a bit with her family. Played with her nieces. An hour later she was gone.

* * *

Bra hated him. With all her heart she hated Goten, like she never had hated someone before. Sitting there opposite her, barely dressed, way too content, on her fucking bed!

She knew what he had planned, revision her ass, she wasn´t stupid. Maybe she was, a bit, cause he got his way. After three meetings reading through porn and talking about it, discussing it, they fucked. The first time was excusable, the times after that weren´t. Still didn´t prove any heartfelt feelings from her. Once they were done, he could go his way and she would never be bothered with the whole mess ever again!

"You know, Bra, Tolstoy wrote his books with the help of his wife. She helped him developing his ideas, transferred his handwritten scripts to something more readable, she was irreplaceable."

That asshole even had the audacity to grin at her!

"Don´t worry Goten, you´re not even somewhere in the same solar system as Tolstoy is. Not even close."

He shrugged. "That has nothing to do with talent. I´m sure you noticed how much fun we had lately, I´m not talking about sex. We are connected, on a deeper level."

She didn´t answer. He could fuck himself. Sure, it was fun revising his scripts and she was excited, a little bit, if all their work would pay off, they already made up synonyms they could use as authors for it. But there was no love involved.

They kept silent, both working on the script in front of them. There was a lot they had to change in some stories, she didn´t re-write it, she was good enough to highlight the crap though. It also made her focus strong enough to ignore Goten and his stupid remarks.

She looked up again when she heard a strange noise. He had fallen asleep. On her bed. With a sigh she got up and removed all the paper, walking over to the guest room. She didn´t like it, her nieces had left their marks in it. But she wouldn´t sleep in one bed with Goten. Prove him right. That´s how he would see it.

… that´s how she would see it. That´s how she saw it, an hour later, turning around in her bed until she finally gave up and walked over, looking at the mess in front of her. Maybe he was right. Maybe caring enough for a person that she wanted him to be save, to be secure, even if she didn´t see him anymore, even if he found some nice human to spend his life with, maybe it had some meaning.

She lay down next to him, her fingers lightly touching his arm.

It didn´t matter how she called it. Maybe she could call it love. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

_Fin. _

* * *

I can hardly believe I did it. That was probably the hardest FF I have ever written! I am also really happy it did turn out like this, completely different from what I had in mind btw. I never wanted to write love stories, here you go.

I think I have to share my first draft of the story! I wanted to keep it like the other PWPs I have written, a bit funny, a bit naughty, Goten should´ve accepted the proposal and then I wanted it to end with a wedding which basically said 'fuck you' to both their families and end with both of them slowly starting to get real feelings for each other.

Well. Would´ve been okay if I had actually stuck to some light mood for it, but I didn´t, so I had to change it. I think it´s for the better.

Anyway, finally I will continue with the requests, next in line is a Piccohan! That one will be in German. Next English one will be a Mirai Trunks/Gohan FF. I have four requests waiting, before they are not finished I will not continue with my other projects. A safety measure, not that something like this happens again; )

Thank you for reading!


End file.
